


butterfly effect

by greendogs56



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Butterfly Effect, Gen, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Minor Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Sad with a Happy Ending, Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Needs A Hug, hyrule champions gave me feelings, please let my kids take a break, there was a lot of what could have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendogs56/pseuds/greendogs56
Summary: it has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wings can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world.there are two zeldas, two links, separated by one-hundred years, because of a knocked-over crate.here's what that means.
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	butterfly effect

Zelda had no idea where to start.

There, standing in front of the ruins of the castle― her  _ home _ ― with her best friend by her side. Ganon had taken everything from her. Her friends, her father, her life. One-hundred years, just gone…

What do you do after a hundred years of fighting? 

Was she still a princess? Her kingdom had survived without her, her people moved on. Who remembered her? Who was left to remember?

Link rustled next to her, and  _ Zelda _ remembered. There was, at least, one left. One who, despite all the odds stacked against him, came back for her. 

The two of them against the world. 

* * *

Zelda had no idea where to start.

With Link next to her and her friends behind her, she couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed looking out at the carnage Ganon had caused before they sealed him away. 

Her home was damaged, precious items, precious people, lost. How could her people recover from this trauma― this catastrophe? How long would it take to rebuild, to heal?

And Terrako…

The small guardian who lived up to its title. Who saved not only her, but also so many more. She would honor her little friend, honor those who came from the future and saved her and her friends, and honor those who gave their lives so they could live on.

Them, ready for the world.

As she moved to head back inside, two figures on the field caught her eye. Zelda fought back a smile― of course, her people were resilient and stubborn if nothing else―

Link drew a sharp breath, and she did a double-take.

It was her. And Link. But, different. The field was empty, only foundations of houses remained. The mirror of herself and her best friend stood alone on a ruined path. She made eye-contact with her other, and she knew. 

Daruk’s laugh drew her attention, and the two shadows were gone when she looked back. 

However, she and Link shared a look. And Zelda knew she was very lucky to be where she was. 

* * *

Zelda couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her. 

It was her. And Link. And Urbosa, and Mipha, and Ravali, and Daruk, and―

And Daruk was laughing at something, and Ravali was rolling his eyes, and Urbosa and Mipha were talking, and Link was standing next to her, but it wasn’t her, it couldn’t be― but it  _ was― _

She felt a hand slip into hers. Tearing her eyes away, Zelda looked at Link, her eyes burning. He gave the slightest nod, the smallest smile, and she knew.

Zelda would grieve, yes. She was already mourning. 

But the satisfaction that even in another world, Ganon _again_ was defeated by her and Link, that another her was living a life she could never have…

Zelda turned her back on the castle, and, hand-in-hand with Link, began anew.

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot how much i loved breath of the wild. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
